


夜园 第十六章 骄傲

by lryanmisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lryanmisa/pseuds/lryanmisa
Kudos: 22





	夜园 第十六章 骄傲

第十六章

少年搂过他的身躯逼近，他冷不防撞进他的怀抱里。肉贴着肉，身体的轮廓无限贴合。  
少年问：“想什么？”  
“你……”  
少年睁开眼眸，星河日月都倒影在他眼中。  
两人亲密地接吻。  
Omega的身体又有些躁动，连续三天的发情期，还早着呢。经历了昨晚那一夜，到底是有些不一样了。  
纪秋心里甜蜜极了，他颤动的睫毛扫着高夜的脸，一眼不眨地看着他。高夜一面揉着他的酥胸一面吻他。纪秋情动地呻吟。  
高夜看了他一眼，把他的大腿捞起来，往下面软滑湿泞的穴里顶进去。Omega的穴经过一夜的蹂躏，变得非常温暖。一插进去，便像是吸住了。里面分泌出丰沛的蜜水，把肉根泡在里面。纪秋脸色潮红，被高夜拢着乳根，吸咬着雪白的奶子，下身挺腰送胯一深一浅地戳刺，干得他失声尖叫。  
“阿夜，阿夜！不要了……”  
而高夜还怀念之前疯狂的快感。他敛着目光，看不出什么表情，只是抱着O柔韧的身躯，越动越快。他的汗流在纪秋身上，神情也越来越严肃、激动，撞得屁股啪啪作响。两具肉体在床上交合着，那是最美的律动。  
纪秋张着嘴，承受不了地喊：“阿夜，不要……”  
而高夜置若罔闻，吼他：“闭嘴。”  
他吐出乳头，抱着纪秋在身上，掰开他的双腿更方便操干。纪秋被他勇猛地顶着，控制不了地往上耸动。被吸大的奶子不知羞耻地在男人胸膛上磨蹭，好几次都要埋住男人的脸，送进他的嘴里。高夜发了狠地撞击那紧致的壶嘴，那种快感又来了，像过电一样，让浑身痉挛抽搐，销魂蚀骨的快感。高夜全身的毛孔都张开了，迎接那致命的一击！柔嫩的肉唇承受不了这过分大的力道，几次险些被他闯进去。而就在叩击肉唇濒临极乐的瞬间，纪秋腰肢一软，一缩一缩地高潮了。  
再进去，就会非常难受。尽管高夜极不乐意，还是退了出来。两人出了一身汗，又接吻着。  


而之后几天，两人除了做爱，什么都没做。Omega的发情期剧烈又绵长，之前用了抑制剂，又全部积压着。纪秋时不时就感觉难受，高夜则尽职尽责为他纾解。  
两人一天到晚腻在一起。高夜还穿着衣服，纪秋则什么都没穿，更方便操干。他光着身子，在阳光的沐浴下只系了条围裙在餐桌前的样子诱人得很，高夜从后面拥上去，两人亲亲蹭蹭，高夜进到里面作祟，纪秋就趴在桌上呻吟。


End file.
